Goodnight Kiss
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Bukan ciuman selamat malam, melainkan benar-benar ciuman selamat tinggal. Benar-benar sebuah perpisahan. Second person's POV.


Goodnight Kiss

A No.6 Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : No. 6 © Atsuko Asano

Words : 784

# # #

Angin berhembus. Tak hanya mengantarkan hawa dingin tapi juga menerbangkan partikel debu. Kau bersyukur bahwa jubahmu bisa berguna sebagai syal juga, cukup untuk menghalau cuaca menjelang musim dingin ini.

Musim dingin, pikirmu. Dan tanpa sadar kau tersenyum sarkastis mengingat ide heroik gila seorang Shion yang bertekad menyelematkan umat manusia dari wabah lebah parasit. Manusia, hm? Bagimu , setiap penghuni No. 6 kecuali Shion hanyalah sesuatu yang lain selain manusia.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Suara langkahmu menuruni anak tangga. Dan sampailah kau di depan pintu rumahmu, ralat, rumah kalian, rumahmu dan Shion. Kau tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya. Dan tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun kau membuka pintu kemudian memasuki ruangan. Yang pertama kali kau lihat adalah Shion yang tengah menata buku-buku ditemani tiga ekor robot tikus buatanmu.

"Ah, selamat datang, Nezumi," ucap Shion melihat kedatanganmu. Tubuhnya agak terhuyung karena banyaknya buku yang dibawa kedua tangannya.

Tetap setia dengan ekspresi datar dan aksi bungkam, kau dekati Shion dan mengambil alih separuh dari tumpukan buku yang di tangan pemuda bermata merah itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Shion seraya tersenyum.

Ah, ah, ah, bukannya Shion memang suka sekali tersenyum? Orang naif yang aneh, yang bahkan dalam keadaan terdesak masih bisa tersenyum. Salah satu contoh adalah kejadian 4 tahun lalu ketika kau mengancamnya, bukannya merasa takut atau apa, Shion malah bertanya macam-macam yang membuatmu tertawa. Kemudian,Shion juga adalah seorang pemuda keras kepala yang walau dipukuli sekalipun, seperti yang sering kau lakukan, tetap berpegang pada pendiriannya.

Selesai meletakkan buku-buku koleksimu pada tempatnya, kau tatap Shion sebentar lalu kau acak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna putih itu. Shion hanya bisa terheran-heran dan melirik tingkahmu dengan sebelah mata tertutup.

# # #

Kau keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjang dan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut, membuat punggungmu yang tertera bekas luka itu terekspos. Begitu kau buka pintu kamar mandi, salah satu anjing milik Inukashi berbaring di depanmu. Tanpa perasaan kau langkahi saja makhluk itu, meski sebenarnya kau ingin sekali menendangnya. Tapi jika kau lakukan itu, mulut besar Shion pasti akan mulai menguliahimu.

"Tak bisakah kau singkirkan anjing itu?" protesmu pada Shion yang tengah membacakan _Hamlet _untuk para tikus.

Shion mendongakkan pandangannya dari buku untuk menatapmu. "Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa hari ini kau begitu diam. Tapi syukurlah karena tampaknya kau hanya kelelahan setelah bekerja," katanya dengan topik berbeda, masih dengan tersenyum.

Kau ingin marah. Kau ingin mengatakan, "Memangnya kau pikir gara-gara siapa.". Tapi tidak bisa. Kau tidak mungkin berkata jujur bahwa kau bungkam karena terlalu memikirkan si pemilik mata merah. Dan pada akhirnya kau hanya berkata, "Terserah." dengan sinis lalu menghempaskan tubuhmu ke kasur.

Kau silangkan kedua tanganmu di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Kau pejamkan mata, sekedar memejamkan mata tanpa niat terlelap. Suara Shion yang membacakan _Hamlet _terdengar begitu jelas di pendengaranmu, dan kau pun tanpa sadar ikut mendengarkan. Tanpa sadar terhanyut dan mulai merasa kantuk datang menjelang.

Suara Shion tiba-tiba menghilang dari pendengaranmu. Apakah dia berhenti membaca? Kau cukup yakin bahwa meski mengantuk kau masih terjaga. Dan kau berhenti menebak-nebak ketika sesuatu terasa menyentuh keningmu, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang tadinya tergerai disana. Tangan Shion, kau yakin. Tak ada yang terjadi, tangan itu hanya bermain-main disana sampai dia puas dan lelah.

# # #

Dinding yang membatasi No. 6 dengan dunia luar sudah runtuh, meski cukup banyak nyawa yang sudah melayang. Safu, gadis yang disayangi Shion, pun sudah pergi bersama Elyurias.

Kau lirik Shion. Masih hidup, masih bernafas, tapi mungkin tak senaif dulu. Dan kau sembunyikan tatapan dan desahan legamu, membiarkan angin dan cahaya senja dari pemandangan kebebasan di hadapanmu menyapunya pergi.

Kau kembali menatap ke depan. "Mungkin Elyurias dan Safu ingin memperlihatkan pemandangan ini kepadamu, jatuhnya dinding yang mengelilingi No. 6.". Kau terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa yang akan terjadi mulai saat ini…." Dan kau benar-benar berhenti berkata, menggantung kalimatmu begitu saja.

Lagi, aku lirik Shion, melihat bagaimana mata merah itu menunjukkan sebuah tekad. Kau pun mengerti bahwa Shion mengerti. Kau berbalik begitu saja dan pergi, Shion sudah tak membutuhkan dirimu lagi, balas budimu sudah berakhir. Pernyataan cintanya juga tidaklah seabadi kata-katanya.

"Nezumi!"

Kau berhenti melangkah ketika dia menyerukan namamu. Benarkah namamu? Sejak dia yang memanggilmu begitu, setiap hari dan berkali-kali, mungkin nama itu sudah menjadi milikmu, melekat padamu.

Kau menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, "Sudah berakhir." Dan kau lihat dia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat hendak menangis. Saat kau sadari, kau sudah berjalan ke arahnya dan mengangkat dagunya.

Kalian berdua berciuman.

Benar-benar ciuman selamat tinggal. Tidak lagi perlu lagi menipu dengan sebuah ciuman selamat malam, karena tanpa kata-kata pun ciuman itu sudah mengatakan maksudmu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," katamu sambil tersenyum, dalam hati menambahkan _'tanpa diriku sekali pun'_.

Setelah ini dia akan memiliki hidupnya sendiri.

Kau akan memiliki hidupmu sendiri, sambil terus memikirkan dia. Dan perpisahan kalian. Dan kebersamaan kalian yang tidak akan pernah melewati musim dingin.

E-N-D

A/N : Halo‼ Perkenalkan, saya Gokudera J. Vie. Silahkan panggil saya Julie.

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom No. 6 yang sebenarnya hendak dipublikasikan dalam rangka Fujoshi's Independence Days. Tapi berhubung waktunya sudah mepet dan saya kena writer's block, saya pending dulu deh. Dan kembali saya lanjutkan setelah melihat epi 11 yang banyak 'kurang' memuaskannya.

Ah, padahal saya udah ngarep Nezumi mati! #plak #malahcurhat

Yosh, masalah cerita, mungkin bagian awal dan akhir ga nyambung ya? Yang jelas kedua adegan itu dibuat atas dasar ketidakpuasan saya terhadap episode terakhir.

Oke, kurang lebih nya mohon maaf.

Review, okay?

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
